Tainted
by clocks-and-cages
Summary: The story is seldom told. History does not account for it, for the world was still very new. Life collided with death, light with dark. Only two could put an end to it - Erebus, traitor to his kind, and Nike, the key to the war. But victory and darkness were never meant to clash, and while their alliance could save the newborn Earth, anything more could just as swiftly destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dears and darlings! I've decided to give Greek mythology a shot, as I've been fascinated with it for as long as I can remember. I especially adore the more minor Greek gods and goddesses, so you'll be seeing a lot of them throughout the story. Don't let those unfamiliar names worry you, as I'll be including who they are at the end of each chapter ^^ Reviews are really appreciated - they make my day and tend to make me write a bit faster, if I'm being completely honest. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_my dear, i am the speed of sound_

_i left them motherless, fatherless_

_their souls dangling inside-out from their mouths_

_but it's never enough_

There are few who still remember, and even fewer who still believe.

_(What did you see?)_

_(There was fire. People were screaming. The rain burned their skin. They were dying.)_

The Earth had come alive, livid, shifting and heating and trembling. The heavens roared their discontent, the seas boiling and crashing against fragile shores. They, the humans, were still very new. They did not understand.

There were others who did.

My name is Nike, and I remember the day the Earth died.

* * *

_{ erebus }_

I am there when they mourn their dead.

The mortal humans are as emotional as they are impulsive. They wail over the silent corpses of their loved ones, crying out for the souls freshly delivered to Hades. Fools. From my crevice I sneer at their pointless sorrow. The bodies they weep for are nothing more than borrowed bones. Their lives were crafted by the gods and therefor must eventually be returned. It is a process designed and dictated by the gods, and while the mortals claim to worship us a wonder if perhaps they hate us, too, for stealing such things out of their control.

I feel her presence before I see her, taking sanctuary in my shadows. She learned when she was very young the consequences of defying her nature; her skin is seared by the sunlight, her blood boiled by the heat of daytime. She is Nyx, nighttime, and Apollo punishes her for it whether he realizes it or not. I hate him regardless for causing her such pain.

"You shouldn't be here," I murmur, drawing away from my view of the mortals and frowning at her. Upon her skin she wears the heavens, entire galaxies spiraling over her limbs and the angles of her face, and her eyes glow like Artemis herself. The sky darkens at her arrival and the humans glance up, confused by the premature dusk. While Nyx is night she is not death, and she does not belong at such ceremonies, as I do.

Her onyx lips tilt up into a smile. "Neither should you, brother. Or have you forgotten the summoning?"

I scoff. "The Brothers do not dictate me. I owe them nothing."

"They may not have fathered us, but they saved our kind," she says softly. "No one else refuses their invitation."

"Invitation." My voice drips with sarcasm. "Is that what they call it now?"

"Erebus," her fingers capture my wrist, demanding my attention. She frowns. "This is not a matter to be taken lightly. I've come to fetch you."

"On whose orders?" I narrow my eyes.

"Mine," she replies firmly. "I would not have bothered you otherwise."

"So you say," I mutter stubbornly.

"Please, Erebus," she tugs at my arm lightly, but I detect an unnatural tension beneath the movement. "You have nothing to gain by staying. The Brothers will not take your absence lightly."

"I am nothing to the Brothers," I roll my eyes but follow her anyway.

It takes us mere moments to bridge the distance between the mortal world and our own, crossing from the Earth to the heavens in a single bound. The home of the gods is a sight to behold, alive with the presence of a thousand deities. Among them I sense my own kind - those who prefer to lurk under the veil of mystery and darkness rather than embracing life and interaction with the mortals. The grand hall of Zeus's home is crowded with more than just dark spirits, though. Just to my left Artemis confers urgently with Apollo, leaning in closely so her words are not overheard. Her silver bow rests dangerously on one shoulder, a silent threat to any man who dares try to defy her. To my right, Zelus seems to be trying to convince Harmonia of something, though she blatantly ignores him in favor of Antheia. It has been many years since such a mighty gathering of the gods, and my skin tingles in discomfort at the proximity to such power.

"Children of Chaos." The voice is far too close for my liking but I show no signs of my distaste. I recognize it immediately. Only one dares to call us as we are.

"Joining us at such an important hour, are you, Hades?" Nyx was always the more polite of the two of us, turning to address him with a tight smile on her face. I am not nearly as kind, addressing him without expression.

"I come when I am summoned," he responds smoothly.

He's hoping for a reaction. I give him none, instead following my sister's example. "This new plague causes the mortals to drop by the hundreds. Is it your doing?"

Hades smiles, a flash of wicked white teeth. "You know I do not control the health of the humans. It would seem luck is on my side in this hour."

"Let us hope it stays that way," I comment with a wintry smile.

Nyx is quick to draw me away, her eyes darkening. "Watch your tongue," she hisses, her sharp tone surprising me.

"I will watch mine as soon as I cut his out for saying such things," I reply indignantly.

"You cannot say such things, Erebus," her voice is hushed but stern. "Not now."

I pull away from her slightly and glance around. Across the room my eyes suddenly meet a pair of gold ones. In an instant they are gone, their source slipping between those in the crowd, and I swear under my breath. Turning back to Nyx, my frown deepens. "You did not tell me this was a matter of war."

Nyx looks suddenly worried. "Who did you see?"

"_Vίκη_," I mutter, careful no one hears me. Nyx's worry turns to alarm.

"Stupid girl," she hisses. "She should know better than to be here now."

I consider making a smart remark about how all gods and goddesses should come when they are summoned, but the fresh fear in Nyx's eyes stop me. She is not one to be scared easily. She's holding something back, keeping secrets from me.

"Nyx," I grab her by the arm, perhaps more roughly than I should. "Tell me what has happened. Why are we here?"

She yanks herself away, hiding her anxiety with aggravation. "You should know better than to demand such things of me, brother. There are others who would have your head for such abuse."

"You are no Artemis, sister," I retort. "And if you were I would disown you._ Tell me._"

Moonlight eyes dart around. "I cannot. There are too many ears."

"Whatever is happening is a matter of obvious urgency. All here know of it but I. You cannot lead me into this blind, sister, or I _will_ fall."

After another heartbeat of indecision she grabs me by the hand and tugs me to the side of the great hall, into the shadows (where we both rightfully belong). Her every movement radiates a kind of worry that contrasts her usual behavior so greatly that it alarms me more than I'd care to admit. Nyx is usually so calm, just as proud and dark as I am. We are as similar in personality as we are in nature, and it unnerves me to see her so afraid. When she turns to face me her eyes are wide, pleading for me to listen.

"The Brothers are angry," she whispers.

I shake my head. The Brothers have been arguing between themselves since their beginnings. "Are they not always?"

"Not with each other."

"Who with, then?"

She hesitates, eyes scanning over the deities. None glance in our direction, but she seems worried that they will and something horrible will become of it. "With us."

"Us?" Thoroughly confused, I place my hand on my shoulder, trying to force her to meet my gaze. "You mean to say the Brothers are angry with you and I?"

"Others, too," she murmurs. "Hypnos, Dionysus, Bia. Ares and Athena defend us, but - "

"Nyx, I do not understand. What have we done to anger them?"

"_Silence!_"

The voice cuts through the air like thunder, causing the hall to tremble slightly. Nyx cringes away from me as if I've slapped her, her eyes growing impossibly wider. The entire hall grows hushed. I hear the sound of heavy footsteps and cautiously disconnect myself from my shadows, coming forward to stand near Aether. While we contrast each other strongly he is a good friend regardless, one of the daylight gods who I don't mind quite as much as the others. He doesn't spare me a glance, but I notice his shoulders grow suddenly tense.

Zeus is the first to emerge from the crowd. Whispers of lightning crackle over his skin, storm cloud eyes bright with a fury he doesn't bother attempting to hide. Why should he? He is king of the gods, savior of our kind, and many here have convinced themselves that they would be nothing without him. A step behind is Poseidon, a far more terrifying man to me. While Zeus has always ruled with an iron fist, he is shallow and at times short sighted. Poseidon can be as dark as the depths of the seas which he dictates, every word and movement carefully calculated. While Nyx insists he is good at heart (it is her duty - the sea and the moon are bound by nature), I know very well that he can be as cold and harsh as a frigid wave. Hades lurks behind the two of them, eyes practically glowing scarlet. He is the personification of death, ghosts stolen from the Underworld clinging to his feet and shoulders, trailing silver in his wake. The three of them come to a halt in the center of the room and Zeus raises his hand.

Many scramble back as the Great Table rises from the floor. It is an ancient symbol of greatness, sculpted of gold with the our legends carved into its sides. Long ago, before even my own time, the division of the Earth between the Brothers was decided upon its circular surface. It is large enough for us gather around it even in our great number, and we all have our appointed positions at its edge. We barely have enough time to take our place, Nyx stiff at my right and Isis shooting me uncertain glances from my left, before Zeus's voice booms out again.

"Many years ago," he begins, his gaze sweeping over each of us, "it was decided upon this very table that I was to take control of the heavens, Poseidon the seas, and Hades the land of the dead. This has been law, and while all are allotted their areas of dictation, none have dared to try and strip us three of our earned right." A pause, and the tension in the room is practically tactile. "Until now."

My eyes dart away from him for a single instant and I find her, seated between Artemis and Dionysus. Her golden eyes are narrow, every muscle in her body tense. As if sensing my weighted gaze she glances in my direction, and the rage I see behind her expression startles me. When I return my gaze to Zeus, I find him staring directly at me.

"Erebus," he says, his voice terrifyingly soft. "Perhaps you would like to explain why you have declared a war of the gods."

_i carved your name across three counties_

_and ground it in with bloody hides_

_broken necks will line the ditch_

_'til you "stop it! stop it! stop this madness!"_

* * *

Erebus - god of darkness

Nyx - goddess of night

Apollo - god of the sun and music

Artemis - one of my favorites! she's the virgin goddess of the hunt, twin sister to Apollo

Hades - god of the dead, ruler of the Underworld

Zeus - god of the skies (king of the gods)

Poseidon - god of the seas

Zelus - god of rivalry

Harmonia - goddess of harmony and concord

Antheia - goddess of flowers

Aether - this one's also somewhat difficult to explain. basically, Aether was the god of this "upper air" that was light's medium and breathed in by the gods

I think that covers it! Lemme know if I missed anything and I'll be sure to include it in the next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, lovely readers! This chapter is unfortunately not as action packed as I'd hoped, but trust me when I say that the build up of tension is all for good reason ^^ Also, it briefly mentions one of my favorite goddesses! As usual, reviews are always appreciated (:

* * *

_and you once said "i wish you dead, you sinner"_

_i'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_

_and if i see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_

_i'll leave with your head, no i'll leave you for dead, sire_

{ nike}

She wanted him to burn alive.

She wanted to see him at the mercy of the gods, torn apart by beasts and strangled, drowned, _incinerated_ by all forces of nature. She wanted him banished to the most burning depths of Hades' kingdom, but not so far that she couldn't hear his screams. She wanted to see him struggle and writhe in agony, rotting from the inside out with only his own wretchedness for company.

If Zeus didn't already have the honor, she would gladly do it herself.

She monitored he expression closely, searching for any sign of weakness that she could jump on. She expected at least some kind of guilt etched beneath the surface of his facade, but he kept up a strong mask of bewilderment, startled eyes once again flickering toward her as if she might have the answer to Zeus's question. She narrowed her eyes at him, her nails digging into her knees in order to prevent her hands from forming into tight fists, which would be far too tempting to ram into his face.

After a long beat of silence his expression became neutral, eyes going cold, and he returned his dark gaze to meet Zeus's evenly. "With all due respect, I don't recall declaring a war of any kind." Nike scoffed, causing a few to glance in her direction, but for once Erebus didn't even spare her a glance, instead simply tilting his head. "It seems like the kind of think I'd remember doing, but maybe I'm wrong. Perhaps _you_ should be the one enlightening _me_."

"βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας, you filthy excuse for a god," she hissed, lurching forward in her seat before Zeus could say anything. "Your false ignorance is far from amusing. Is it not bad enough that you disrupt the peace it has taken us _centuries_ to ensure?"

"Bite your tongue!" Nyx stood abruptly, her eyes burning. Murmurs and harsh whispers suddenly spread around the table like wildfire. "How dare you disrespect my brother so blatantly?"

"Silence, both of you!" Poseidon's voice surprised everyone, booming through the great hall. The whispers stopped abruptly. He lowered his voice and addressed them both with a frosty gaze. "You will speak civilly at this table or you will leave. Am I understood?"

Nyx mutely sank back into her seat and Nike forced her muscles to relax, only barely registering Artemis's calming hand on her forearm.

"I'd set my hounds on him this moment if I could," the virgin goddess whispered, leaning in so only she could hear. Nike's shoulders relaxed slightly and she almost managed a smile, mostly because she had no doubt Artemis would do such a thing in a heartbeat if it weren't for the Brothers' commands and her slightly less instinctive twin holding her back.

Zeus hadn't even reacted to the outburst, keeping his stormy eyes locked on his target. Erebus remained statuesque under the intense gaze. Eventually, in a surprisingly level voice, Zeus managed, "What is your opinion of the mortal humans?"

Erebus arched an eyebrow, though his dark eyes remained somewhat confused. "Pathetic creatures. They will be quick to die out."

Nearby Mania hissed in a breath, her expression darkening. Hypnos's eyes narrowed, and Nike noticed Ares shoot Athena a meaningful glance.

Zeus leaned back slightly, folding his arms over his chest. "Indeed, it is their destiny to be a short-lived race." He glanced around the table, daring anyone to challenge him. To make a remark, to say something. His eyes lingered on some longer than others, but all turned their gazes away respectfully. All except Erebus.

Nike felt the sudden urge to claw her fingernails into his eyes. The frustration expanded in her chest with a sudden intensity - it took all of her effort to keep herself silent. He was wasting their time and he knew it. Perhaps he wished to taunt them, to make them beg for the second declaration of war. A part of her was ready to scream at him to surrender immediately, but a single sweeping gaze around the table and she knew that peace would not come so easily. Something had shifted out of balance between the gods. Fear crept forth, offering to replace her anger. She shut it down.

Still, a sense of unease lingered behind. A war of the gods would destroy all that they were fighting for. She imagined the Earth being shredded to pieces, the heavens unwinding and the dead spirits of the Underworld released from their graves. Dark and light would collide and all that was would be undone as she was torn between the two of them, each side needing her just as desperately as the other. She would be kidnapped, tortured, imprisoned.

She could not survive a clash of the deities.

Not again.

Zeus stood, very slowly, and leaned forward on the table. His palms flattened against the surface, fingers splaying out, knuckles twitching to convey all the tension his expression could not. Nike found herself simultaneously fascinated and terrified. When he spoke his voice was less controlled, a tremor behind it indicated the rage he so obviously harbored. "Some among us wish to alter that destiny. They believe the mortal humans to be more than servants to the gods. They wish for them to prosper on Earth so that they can become corrupted by all that we cannot control and, eventually, spread that darkness to the world in which they live."

For the first time, Erebus's cool mask faltered, his eyebrows twitching together. Nike would admit, if somewhat grudgingly, that it was an excellent act. "That's impossible," he said after a moment. "The gods cannot destroy the Earth. It is the law of nature."

"Indeed," Zeus leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "We were not granted the power to corrupt the mortal world. The humans, however, are no so restrained." Lightning buzzed over her skin once, twice, crackling in bright little bursts and hissing and spitting as it came in contact with the table. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Me?" Erebus stood, anger battling confusion on his face. "Where do I come into all of this?"

"Do you think us stupid, Erebus? Do you think us incapable of seeing past your lies? I am done with this foolishness. We already know that you lead those who would see the Earth crumble. You will either admit your guilt now or we will prove it ourselves."

Nike noticed Nyx gently touching Erebus's arm, a silent warning, but the young god shook her off. "What reason would I have to lead such a rebellion?"

When Zeus didn't respond, Erebus's eyes locked with hers. She narrowed her own in return, gritting her teach. It was Poseidon who eventually spoke, his voice surprisingly calm. "Because, young Erebus, the world created of such chaotic intentions would be ruled by darkness. That type of Earth, so corrupted and rotten and filled with madness... it would be yours."

* * *

Zeus had arranged for her to have her own room.

It was a thing of beauty, with a bed large enough to fit four of her and trinkets on every available surface. To one side there was a tub built into the ground, surrounded by burning candles and filled with eternally warm water. To another side was a vanity - no doubt a gift from Aphrodite herself - with a beautifully carved mirror and an assortment of combs. The most grand aspect of it, though, was that ever single thing, from the sheets on her bed to the walls to the little statuettes, was gold.

Yet, as she settled into the bath, allowing her wings to unfold for the first time since the meeting (she'd kept them hidden in the cramped space, afraid they'd be damaged), she couldn't help but feel that it was a beautiful, wonderful cage. Many of the other gods and goddesses had returned to where they had come from. Erebus was kept on Mount Olympus, no doubt in a room far less enchanting than hers, as well as Nyx, Hecate, Mania, and Hypnos. A few others chose to stay, among them Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Athena. All the other deities had gone back to their proper duties, ensuring that Earth ran smoothly despite the fact that war might soon tear it apart.

A knock on her door startled her. She groaned, sinking farther into the the water and wondering if perhaps she could pretend she hadn't heard it. No doubt it was one of the Brothers, hoping to ensure her alliance if war did, indeed, fall upon them. Not that she had much choice - they would hunt her down either way. Her mother had given her to Zeus many years before - she was his property, his to abuse whenever he felt the need, and she knew that. Resistance would only make things worse.

The knock sounded again, more loudly and insistent. She sighed, rising from the water and pulling down one of the tapestries to use as a makeshift cover, hoping that Zeus would have decency to leave her be for the night once he saw it. She wrapped it around herself, sloppily tucking it at one corner, and wrung her hair out briefly before padding over to the door. The knocking had become incessant, and she by the time she had reached it she was thoroughly annoyed. "I would very much appreciate it if I might be granted the night to myself. At the moment, I'm not - "

She was cut off by the door swinging open and Erebus storming in, shutting it firmly behind him.

" - dressed," Nike finished, heat rushing into her face. By normal standards it wasn't entirely inappropriate to be seen without clothing, but Nike had never been like Aphrodite, so eager to expose her body. She suddenly clutched to tapestry closer to her chest, tugging it higher and crossing her other arm firmly over her midsection.

Erebus didn't even comment on her lack of proper dress, his narrowed eyes focusing on her face. Under normal circumstances she would have spit out a thousand curses at the very sight of him, but her embarrassment blocked out some of her rage, and she only managed a halfhearted, "Come to taunt me some more, traitor?"

His eyebrows drew together even tighter. "You shouldn't be here."

Something flared up within her. "And who is to blame for that?"

"Not me, as so many seem to think."

Nike spun on her heel, storming back toward her bath. "Leave me, Erebus. I do not wish to be the object of your cruel sense of humor tonight."

A cool hand caught her elbow, startling her. She turned toward him and slapped it away, trying to force all her hatred into a single glare. He looked incredibly unimpressed. "I'm not leaving, Nike. Not unless you come with me."

She scoffed in disbelief. "You think I would join your side of the war? That I'll come willingly?" She leaned forward until her face was inches from his. "Know this: I will not aid in the end of this Earth. And under Zeus's protection, you cannot force me." It wasn't true. They could kidnap her, torture her, enslave her. She knew that. Did he?

Erebus drew back, a disgusting look contorting his features. "I have no side," he insisted. "Nike, I do not know who declared this war, but it was not me. I swear on every shadow in this and any world."

"Victory is entirely to your advantage," she scowled. "Who else would gain from such a war?"

"I don't - " His voice caught, surprising her. He turned his face away from her, seeming genuinely frustrated as he dragged his fingers through his dark hair. It took him a moment to compose himself. "I don't know. Whoever it is, though, hopes that I'll take the blame." His jaw set. "I won't."

"Forgive me," Nike said, tugging up the tapestry, "if I don't believe you."

A moment of silence stretched between them. He turned back toward her and his midnight eyes were burning into hers. She met his gaze evenly, feet planted firmly on the floor, muscles tense in anticipation. He'd kidnap her. He knock her out, perhaps even tie her up, and drag her from Mount Olympus to serve in his twisted army. He'd -

"I'm running away."

She blinked at him, startled. "What?"

"I'm running away," he repeated. Confusion bubbled up within her. She searched for a lie in his eyes but found none. "I'm getting out of here. I don't know where I'll go - where I'll _hide_ - but wherever it is, it will be somewhere they can never find me. Nike, I will not be blamed for a war I did not declare."

She frowned suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to come with me."

Her mouth opened to curse him mercilessly, but he cut her off sharply. "Will you just listen, for once in your life? This war is _yours_, Nike. Without you, they cannot win. Who in their right mind would start a war they could never end?"

"You think I don't already know that?" she hissed, bristling. "You think I don't want to run as fast as I can away from this wretched place? You're right, Erebus. This war is mine. It will _kill_ me. But there's nothing I can do about that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I will not fall for your poorly thought out trap, Erebus. If my powers must be abused, I wish for it to at least be for good reason."

His hand suddenly lifted to strike her and she flinched. It never came, though. She cautiously opened her eyes to see him standing there, perfectly still, arm still raised. After a moment he shakily lowered it, and when he spoke his voice trembled. "Fine. Stay. Enjoy your war, Nike." His voice was very cold. "And when they tear you limb from limb in attempt to save their cause, do not expect me to pity you."

He was gone a moment later, storming from her room just as he had stormed into it, and she was left with rage and confusion battling in her chest.

* * *

Hecate (favorite goddess I mentioned above) - goddess of magic and witchcraft

Mania - goddess of madness

Hypnos - god of sleep


End file.
